A Warm Winter
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Norway tidak menyukai musim dingin dan salju. Tapi dia akan menyukainya jika dia melewati musim dingin bersama kehangatan Denmark. / DenNor. Slash. OOC.


**a/n**: Okay, so this is my first attempt to make a fluffy fic. Aku ini buruk banget dalem membuat fluffy jadi tolong maklumi jika fic ini fluffy-nya malah jadi kayak sinetron orz;; -_- Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik! ;) Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya yang sepertinya fudanshi. ._.

**Warnings**: Possibbly OOC (you'll see a LOT of tsun!Noru); Fluff-gagal; A LOT of cheesiness and abrsudness; Shounen-ai; Pendek; Kinda-sorta drabble; Don't like don't read.

.x.

**A Warm Winter**

© _yukaeri_

.x.

* * *

><p>Norway meletakkan beberapa tumpuk dokumen di atas meja kerjanya, dan melihat ke luar jendela. Salju turun dengan deras hari ini; langit menjadi gelap dan suhu turun dengan drastis. Di dalam rumah pun, Norway harus mengenakan mantel yang tebal; kecuali dia ingin menggigil dengan wajah membiru. Tahun ini adalah musim dingin yang paling dingin di Norwegia dan dia kesepian di rumah. Oh, andai saja ada Iceland di sini; sayangnya adiknya itu sedang ada di rumahnya. Mungkin adiknya itu mengundang teman dekatnya—atau <em>pacar<em>?—yang berasal dari Asia. Norway lupa namanya; anak beralis tebal itu memang tidak menonjol. **(1)**

Perlahan Norway mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkannya pada kaca jendela; dia mengernyit dan menarik tangannya ketika dingin menyengat ujung jemarinya. Kaca pun sampai membeku. Salju-salju yang menempel di kaca menyebabkannya tidak bisa melihat ke luar, untuk sekedar melihat setinggi apa salju menimbun di depan rumahnya.

Norway tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin dan salju. Tidak pernah. Langit seolah menjadi gelap setiap saat dan matahari seakan menghilang dari langit. Rasanya Norway jadi malas melakukan apa pun dan ingin sekali meringkuk di atas kasur seharian—dan Norway rasa, rakyatnya pun sama. Semuanya terasa mati ketika musim dingin. Norway menghela napas dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini dulu; dan setelahnya, mungkin dia bisa bersantai sejenak.

Sebetulnya, ulasan di atas itu bukan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Norway membenci musim dingin. Oke, mungkin dia juga memebenci musim dingin karena itu; dan dia membenci musim dingin karena itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Norway berhenti menulis ketika kenangan buruk itu kembali membanjiri ingatannya; membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi.

"_Jangan ambil Norge! Kau boleh mengambil segalanya dariku; ambil Greenland, bunuh tentara-tentaraku, sandera pemimpinku, kau boleh mengambil setiap bagian dari tubuhku—ambil aku! Tapi jangan ambil Norge dariku. Jangan pernah…"_

Kejadian itu memang sudah terjadi entah berapa puluh atau ratus tahun yang lalu; tapi Norway mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Ketika Denmark berhasil ditekuk oleh Sweden, ketika dia diambil oleh Sweden, ketika Denmark berteriak pada Sweden, _jangan ambil Norge dariku_, ketika Sweden memukul Denmark dengan ujung pedangnya, ketika Denmark tumbang ke tanah, ketika dia berlari ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, dan ketika akhirnya Sweden benar-benar memisahkannya dari Denmark. Semua itu terjadi di musim dingin, ketika salju turun dengan deras dan suhu cukup untuk membekukan seorang manusia dengan hanya berjalan keluar.

Norway menghela napas pendek lagi. Jika terus begini, dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas negaranya_. Duh_.

Karena inilah dia membenci musim dingin. Dan salju. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana merahnya salju keitka Denmark ambruk ke tanah. Norway menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan saatnya dia bermelankolis ria. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas itu hari ini, sebelum Denmark datang dan menghancurkan saat-saat tenangnya—

Norway mengernyit ketika mendengar suara bel dipencet beberapa kali tanpa jeda. Oh, _crap_. Itu pasti Denmark.

"NORGE~~! Aku kembali datang hari ini~!"

Oh, hancurlah sudah saat-saat tenang seorang Norway. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu depan dengan langkah diseret-seret. Bel masih dibunyikan dengan penuh nafsu oleh Denmark. Ketika dia membukakan pintu, muncullah wajah bodoh Denmark yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Seperti ditarik dari satu telinga ke telinga lain.

"Oh, Norge~!" Denmark berlari masuk, tangannya terentang untuk memeluk Norway dan mulutnya dia majukan; ingin mencium Norge-nya tersayang. Tapi alih-alih mencium Norway, dia malah mencium sol sepatunya. Denmark mengeluh dan mengusap-usap bibirnya. Bibirnya tidak seksi lagi.

"Kau jahat, Norge," Denmark menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan Norway berpikir itu sama sekali—_tidak_—imut. "Padahal aku sudah berlari menerobos salju hanya untuk menemuimu. Lihat, salju-salju sampai menempel di seluruh tubuhku."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berlari menerobos salju hanya untuk menemuiku," kata Norway, tidak peduli. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan keluar sambil memegang sehelai handuk. Dia melemparkannya pada Denmark dan Denmark menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. "Bersihkan tubuhmu dari salju dengan itu, baru kau boleh duduk."

Denmark misuh-misuh sendiri, tapi dia membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di tubuhnya. Musim dingin di Norway memang lebih dingin dari di Denmark; dia mengakui itu. Pasti Norway mengiranya bodoh karena pergi ke rumahnya tanpa mengenakan syal atau jaket—atau mantel hangat. _Tapi tidak apa-apa_, Denmark tersenyum tipis. Kalau menyangkut soal Norway, rasanya dia bisa melakukan apa saja.

Dia beringsut ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya, masih mengusap-usap bibirnya yang tidak seksi lagi. Dia mengembalikan handuknya pada Norway. Mata birunya memperhatikan Norway berjalan ke arahnya untuk mengambil handuk—ekspresi Norge-nya tidak ada, seperti biasa. Norway balik menatap Denmark ketika merasa diperhatikan.

"Apa?" kata Norway. "Aku merasa tida nyaman dilihat seperti itu."

Denmark nyengir lebar. "Tidak," dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar. Seperti ditarik dari telinga ke telinga. "Hanya saja, kau manis _sekali_, Norge."

Norway menoleh ke arah Denmark tanpa perubahan ekspresi. "Cobalah gombalan yang lain. Aku bosan mendengar gombalan yang satu itu," kata Norway, menghilangkan senyum Denmark dalam sekejap. Bibir Denmark melengkung ke bawah sekarang. "Dan saranku, jangan belajar dari France atau Spain."

Denmark menatap Norway dengan pandangan kagum. "Dari mana kau tahu aku sering berguru pada France dan Spain? Kau men-_stalk_-ku?"

"Aku hanya menebak, Idiot," kata Norway. "Siapa lagi yang bisa menggombal selain mereka?"

"America juga bisa menggombal!" seru Denmark. "Netherlands juga; sejak dia berpacaran dengan mantan jajahannya yang memiliki produksi serial gombal-romantis yang cukup besar di negaranya."

"Oh, Anko, sekali lagi kau memberitahukanku sesuatu yang tidak beguna. Terimakasih," Norway melirik Denmark, sarkatis. Dan dasar Denmark terlalu tolol, dia tidak menyadari nada sarkasme dalam ucapan Norway dan dia tersenyum lebar sambil berteriak, "Sama-sama, Norge!" Norway mengerjapkan mata dan menepuk dahinya; berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai orang setolol _ini_?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Norge, di sini dingin, ya?"

(_Dan, tidak; singkirkan pikiran mesum itu. Benda ini tidak akan berubah menjadi sebuah cerita ber-_rating _18 tahun ke atas karena ini masih berada dalam kadar _rate T_. Dan jangan senyum-senyum; ini bulan puasa_.)

"Tentu saja, Anko Uzai," kata Norway. Dia duduk beberapa sentimeter dari Denmark. "Musim dingin di sini lebih dingin dari Denmark—negaraku terletak di atasmu, kalau kau sering melihat peta."

"Oh, Norge, apa kau sering melihat peta?" Denmark menaik turunkan alisnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. _Teasing_. "Untuk apa kau melihat peta? Untuk melihat tempat di mana aku berada? Oh, Nor, kau tahu—ada saat di mana kau bersikap sangat manis padaku dan aku menyukai itu."

Norway menjitak kepala Denmark. "Aku tidak melihat peta untuk melihat rumahmu, Idiot," ujar Norway. "Jangan buat kesimpulan sendiri."

"Oke, oke, aku tahu itu," Denmark terkekeh geli. "Maafkan aku, Norge. Omong-omong, di sini semakin dingin saja. Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat. Seperti kau—"

Norway melempar sebuah buku tebal di meja ke wajah Denmark. "Kau ingin sesuatu yang hangat? Masuklah sana ke perapian," Norway tidak peduli. Dia berdiri saat Denmark mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku ingin ke dapur, dan jangan ikuti aku."

"Tapi, Nor, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dapur~" kata Denmark memelas. Hidungnya merah karena dihantam buku tebal. "Ayolah, Nor, aku ingin ikut~"

"Aku tidak akan lama," kata Norway, selagi berjalan. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa di dapur—apa, sih, yang bisa kau lakukan di dapur selain melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan dan minuman? Oh, dan aku ingin mengembalikan handuk ini."

"Siapa tahu kau bermain-main dengan _troll_-mu; eh, omong-omong, kau pernah bilang padamu _troll_-mu itu kau simpan di dapur, kan?"

"Mereka bernomaden di rumahku, Anko Uzai," jelas Norway. Suaranya semakin kecil saat sosoknya nyaris menghilang di balik pintu dapur. "Tidak hanya di dapurku. Mungkin mereka berada di belakangmu sekarang. Sekarang, duduk dan aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi, Anko Uzai." Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Denmark menurut meski dia cemberut. Bibirnya berbentuk angka tiga. **(2)**

Norway menghela napas pendek dan memasuki dapurnya yang luas. Dapur itu bersih; lantainya dibuat dari marmer berwarna biru tua dan dindingnya berwarna biru langit. Dia jadi menyukai warna biru langit sejak bertemu Denmark. Warna itu selalu mengingatkannya pada mata Denmark.

(Bukan karena itu saja, sih, tapi karena warna biru langit itu memang keren. Apa senyum-senyum? Norway _memang_ menyukai warna biru langit, kok!)

Norway mengeratkan mantel yang dia pakai, menggigil sedikit. Pantas saja Denmark kedinginan; dia pun mengakui suhu ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya membeku. Dia meletakkan handuk di atas _counter_ dapur dan terdiam tiba-tiba. Dia ingin minum _cokelat panas_.

… _Tadi, Denmark ingin sesuatu yang hangat, kan?_

Dia rasa, segelas cokelat panas cukup untuk menghangatkannya.

.x.

* * *

><p>Denmark menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan pipi yang masih menggembung. Norway terlalu lama. "Norge? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"<p>

"Diamlah, Anko Uzai," kata Norway. Ah, akhirnya dia mendengar sebuah balasan. Denmark menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Norway berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa satu selimut dan dua gelas cokelat panas. Dia meletakkan cokelat panasnya terlebih dahulu di atas meja, dan melemparkan selimut kepada Denmark. Mata biru Denmark menatap Norway dengan bingung. Norway melihat ke arah lain; semburat merah yang benar-benar tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"Nor?"

"Untukmu," kata Norway, menyerahkan gelas berisi cokelat panas yang bermotif bendera Denmark pada lelaki di depannya. "Tadi kau bilang kau kedinginan dan menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat. Kurasa cokelat panas cocok."

Denmark menatap Norway dengan ekspresi bahagia yang berlebihan. "_Nor, I love ya for makin' this_," kata Denmark, sebelum meneguk cokelat panasnya. Norway mengambil gelas cokelat panasnya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah Denmark; beberapa senti terpisah darinya. Dia meneguk isinya perlahan dan tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Jika cokelat panas ini untukku, lalu guna selimut itu untuk apa?" tanya Denmark tiba-tiba.

"Untukmu juga," jawab Norway cepat, secepat dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Kalau kau masih merasa kedinginan, kau boleh menggunakan itu."

Denmark mengambil selimut putih itu dan menatap Norway. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku memakai mantel," jawab Norway, menunjuk mantel merah tua yang dipakainya. "Sudah cukup hangat."

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil kalau aku memakai selimut yang jelas lebih hangat dan kau hanya memakai mantel," ujar Denmark. Norway menatapnya bingung dengan bola mata biru gelapnya, dan selanjutnya dia merasa tubuhnya lebih hangat. Denmark menggeser duduknya dan berbagi selimut dengannya. "Kalau berdua, jadi lebih hangat, kan?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Anko Uzai," kata Norway. Matanya menatap cairan cokelat di gelasnya; terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah merahnya dan menatap mata biru Denmark yang disukainya. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih," kata Denmark, tersenyum lebar secerah matahari di musim panas.

Norway memang membenci musim dingin; tapi dia akan menyukainya jika tiap musim dingin ia lalui dengan kehangatan dengan Denmark seperti ini. Dengan posisi seperti ini, dia yakin Denmark tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi; atau tidak aka nada yang memisahkannya dari Denmark. Mereka tetap bertahan di posisi itu hingga cokelat panas mereka habis dan tertidur dengan kepala menyender satu sama lain.

-**end**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Ada yang bisa tebak siapa? ;) (Hint: OTP SAYA~! X3)

**(2)** Seperti Mizumachi di Eyeshield 21. Kira-kira kayak gini: ^3^

… WOH, seriusan itu di atas abal dan jelek banget asdfghjkl;; -_- GAGAL BANGET DAN RASANYA PENJELASAN SOAL KENAPA NORU BENCI MUSIM SALJU DI ATAS USELESS ;_; Judulnya kembali tidak nyambung dengan isinya lalala~ 8D Sepertinya bakal saya delete nih kalo emang beneran jelek… #biarkandiamenggalau

Oke, saya tahu fic ini masih superabal tapi—adakah yang berniat me-review? 8D Terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca~! :3

-**yukaeri**


End file.
